YOU DID THIS TO ME!
by XxEvanescence4EVRxX
Summary: Raven is pregnant, what happens when she tells Alexander...  R&R PLZ 3


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the vampire kisses characters,just the storyline of this fan fiction.

A/N: I hope you enjoy. And if you have a idea for something be sure to leave it I take all comments good or bad its all constructive criticism and it can only make me better. So I hope you enjoy my little story.  
- 3 ki-ki

I awoke to a smiling Alexander rubbing his hand on my protruding belly. I was 8 1/2 months pregnant with my baby girl...excuse me, me and my vampire husband's baby girl. The due date was at the beginning of next month and me and Alexander couldn't be happier. I remember the day I told him, I was so nervous

~FLASHBACK~

I woke up at 6:30 am to get ready for school as usual, but this morning I felt a little more tired than I usually do, I just thought it was because I spent a extra 2 hrs with alexander (we weren't just talking if you catch my drift). I mean like mind blowing, hair pulling back scratching incredible 2 hrs ;).  
Just then a surge of nausea caused me to run to the bathroom and puke my guts out. My mom ran in asking me if I was ok. "I'm fine" I panted between breaths. "I don't think you should got to school today" mom said "no I'm fine ...really,it's ok". Mom grumbled something then left. Just then becky honked her horn "I'm coming" I yell. I run down stairs with a barley bye to my parents I get in becky's truck. "hey" I smile weekly l. She looks at me and says "you don't look so well" "I'm fine" I say for the 3rd time this morning. With that we rode to school with minimal conversation. "hey Becky can I ask you something?" "sure" she says. "can you take me to the drugstore?" "for what?"  
"well my period is a few days late I want to be safe and get a pregnancy test". Becky's eyes widen "you think your pregnant"  
"I don't know, it's just to be safe". Becky nodded. We had just pulled Into the school parking lot.

School went by in a blur, before I knew it we were at the drugstore. I asked the cashier for a pregnancy test (yeah that was really embarrassing). When I got back on becky's truck she asked if she can stay so she could see the results. Of course I said of course. When I got home I didn't say anything to anybody, me and Becky just went upstairs. I went straight to the bathroom, I read the directions and peed on the stick. I waited 20 minutes, then looked the little screen said pregnant , I rushed to the room panicked looked at the screen, then blacked out. "raven raven" becky called.  
I awoke much later to realize it was close to sunset I was going to have to tell Alexander. "damn" I said panicked. I got on my bike in not much of a rush got to the mansion. Alexander was outside waiting for me. I got of my bike and ran up to him. He kissed me it was so sweet, but I pulled away. He looked at me confused I never pulled away before. I just smiled and said "i have to talk to you about something important" he smiled back but didn't say anything as we walked up the stairs to his room, we sat down on the bed and I looked him in the eyes.  
"babe..." I started  
"yes" he said  
"um...well...I'm...pregnant"  
Alexander's face was to my surprise just calm, he looked at me and said "when did you find out?" "today" I breathed "your not mad?" I asked  
"of course not I've always wanted this to happen ...but" he looked down ashamed the spoke again "I didn't want to put pressure on you with my impatience to have a family"  
I smiled "you could have told me , I would have been happy to start a family with you"  
He looked at me and just smiled "when do you think it's happened?"  
"oh I don't know maybe when we 'celebrated you not having to move back to Romania , you kno a few weeks ago when you bought the mansion" I answers cheeks burning. "WOW" was all he said.  
"I know were going to have our own family" I smiles at my words

~END FLASHBACK~

Alexander pulled me out of my memories when he kissed me. As soon as he touched me the baby kicked, my hand moved to my stomach. "what's wrong" alexander asked  
"nothing just every time we touch she moves or kicks"  
"oh...well it's time to get up I bet she's hungry" he said rubbing my belly, as he did that she kicked right were his hand was. He smiled "I think she just agreed with me".

~2 weeks later~  
We were on our usual cemetery picnic. Alexander took the whole your pregnant you eat healthy thing way to serious. "this is wonderful" I tell him  
"it's nothing...anything for my girls" I smiled at his words lately every time I thank him for something that is what he says.

At the end of our date alexander does what every gentleman does and help his pregnant wife of the floor, but as soon as he does there's a splashing sound, I look down and I'm standing in a puddle. I look at Alexander who has a horrified expression on his face. " oh shit i think i just went into labor" and as soon as I say the word is when the pain started.  
" oh boy um...what do I do" he asked  
" hospital NOW or I'm going to have this baby in the cemetery" which didn't sound like a bad idea but I didn't think it was that clean to bring a baby into the world.  
Alexander grabs my hand as we walked as fast as possible being I was having really bad contractions to the Mercedes. We made it to the hospital with minutes to spare as we got there alexander hade me out of the car and into the hospital yelling "uh...help my wife is in labor" as the nurses put me on the gurney thing I yelled at alexander because I was in extreme pain"you did this to me!" "you had to be all great in bed and get me pregnant" I yelled as the blood vessels in my eyes started to strain  
"raven..love I'm sorry" was all alexander could say. Being that I just embarrassed him with my out burst. "epideral! Please" I yell at the doctor. "it's to late your having this baby NOW!" they brought me in the room were every one told me to push, Alexander asked if he could look down there. I nodded if I opened my mouth I would scream when he looked he smiled "I see her head" he said his words gave me the energy for 3 more pushes before she was completely out. The doctor gave me a screaming bloody little thing. Her eyes were open and she had the cutesy warm brown eyes. "just like her father" I pointed to her eyes. Alexander smiled. The nurse came over and asked "what's her name?"  
I looked over at alexander and smiled "Alexis Marie Sterling".

A/N: so what do you think? Should I write a sequel maybe like 3 or 4 months or years in the future, tell me tell me and I shall deliver :) but you have to tell me so REVIEW 3


End file.
